Currently, a cordless phone within a home offers freedom of movements for a user by being physically unattached to a phone jack. Multiple cordless phones and associated base stations can be strategically positioned throughout a home as along as the base stations are plugged into wire-line jacks that serve the home. This provides the convenience of having multiple phone extensions corresponding to a single phone number whereby a call can be answered in one of various locations within the home and multiple users can share in on an answered call in progress. However, with families or roommates within a home having a single phone number, each cordless phone can only be part of an incoming call that is answered or an outgoing call that is placed.
The present invention advances the art by providing a method for establishing a cooperative ad hoc network of cellular devices to form a multi-party connection for sharing conversation and call control.